Akatsuki Awsomeness
by R3dAii
Summary: what happens when the akatsuki maid chokes and dies? DISASTER! me being the maid WARNING: suggested pairings Disclaimer- i dont own anything but myself in this story xD


**If you guys dont like stories with characters that arent in the show, dont worry I will die in part 1.**

* * *

**Part 1**

me- hi everyone!!!!

tobi- ello Ai-chan!!!!!

me- OMG!! hi tobi want a lollipop!?

Tobi- OMG yes I do!

me- OMG here you go!

Tobi- OMG thank you!

me- OMG

tobi- OMG

20 OMGs later...

Itachi- OMG you both better shut the fuck up before I go psycho Sasuke bitch on but your asses!!

Tobi- yeeeeeeep senpai, Itachi-san scaryyyy!!!!! -hides behind Deidara-

Dei- AHHH!!!! TOBI!!!!! -freaks out and runs in circles-

Everyone- -stare-

Zetsu- still got that Tobi phobia I see...come here Tobi -holds out cookie-

Tobi- cooooooookie -hipnotized-

me- -stares- cookie? Yeeep!! cookie!!!! -jumps on Tobi then on Zetsu and grabs cookie- mwahaha!!!!!!

Hidan- WTF Zetsu!!! so you give THEM a cookie but not me!!!??

Kakuzu- shut up Hidan!! you know we cant afford all those cookies!!!

Hidan- STFU you cheap bastard!! if we were to listen to you, wed be living in a box behind circle K with that one strangely fruity smelling hobo!! who made you the money handeler anyway!? :O

Pein- -apears behind Hidan quietly- I did.

Hidan- -girly screech-

Itachi & Kakuzu-...wow Hidan

me- -continues staring- would someone remind me why im here again?b -_-

Itachi- because your out maid and wed kill you if you tried escaping

me- oh yeeeeaaaahhh eh hehehe

Dei- Itachi our scaring her!!

me- im not scared!!

Itachi- -gives the famous Uchiha death glare-

me- ok, so im a little scared...

Dei- -laugh-

me- shut up!! do I have to remind you oh WHY you had to join Akatsuki in the first place? -evil grin-

Dei- shut up!!! that was 3 years go!!! :O

me- mmmhm, im sure it was DeiDei.

Dei- it was!! and who said you can call me DeiDei?! :O

me- Tobi said so :D

Dei- -runs and hides in the closet sucking his thumb- Tobi..Tobiiiii...

me- mwuahahahahahhahahaaaa!!!! :D

everyone- -stare-

me- -chokes & cough-

Tobi- OMG Ai-chan are you ok!!??

me- -choke- waaater -choke cough-

Tobi- -runs to get water-

Everyone else- -tackles Tobi- You idiot!!!!! let her die!! that way we wont have to put up with her anymore!!

Tobi- -strugles- nooo!!! Tobi dosnt want Ai-chan to diiie!! waaaaa!!! -starts crying-

Hidan- -locks Tobi in the closet- now stay you little fucktart!!!!

Everyone- -turns on caramelldansen and starts dancing like wanabe male strippers-

me- -still choking to death- xP

Tobi- -crying in the closet- T_T

**Part2**

5 long hours of dancing later...

Pein- but wait...who will be the new maid if she is dead!?

Everyone- -looks at Deidara-

Dei- AHH HELL NO!!!!!!!! :O

Itachi- aw come on, you look the best in the maid costume -evil grin-

Dei- Why dont YOU do it?!! you have long hair too!!

Itachi- because unlike YOU, I have manly pride.

Dei- and who says I dont!?!!?!!?

Itachi- oh come OOON, Sasori told us everything, how you would dress up as a princess or a cheerleader in exchange for his "services".

Dei- Sasori-danna!!! I told you not to tell anyone about that!!!!

Sasori- hey he offered me a free wood polishing coupon!

Dei- You sold me out for a coupon!!!!!

Sasori- it was a free wood polishing, and you know how still my joints get.

Dei- you could have told ME, and I would have polished your joints!!

Sasori- well its no late for that now!

Dei- can you at least tell them not to make me wear that?!!

Sasori- Why? Id actualy want to see you in a maid outfit.

Dei- Sasori danna!!

Sasori- oh come on, ill give you an extra HOUR for freeeeee -smirks- :]

Dei- seriously?

Sasori- yupp

Dei- pinky promise?

Sasori- pinky promise... -_-

Itachi- like I said before, noooo manly pride

Dei- shut up and give me that dress Itachi!! :O

Itachi- -hands Deidara maid dress-

Dei- -goes to change in the bathroom-

**2 hours later...**

Itachi- hurry up Cinderella!!!

Dei- -walks out of bathroom in maid costume-

Everyone- -stare-

Hidan- -starts getting nosebleed- *.*

Kakuzu- Hidan? Did your nose just start bleeding?

Hidan- huh? What? Nooo!!!!! -covers nose- that was just...uhhmm... hot sauce!!! from my, uhh, chimichanga!!! ya!!! aloha!!!

Dei- you pervert!! -slaps Hidan- and chimichangas are Mexican!!!!

Kakuzu- whooowww you better cool it Hidan, you knoooooow Deidara only accepts services from Sasori. XD

Dei- you know what, shut up Kakuzu!! at least im not too cheap to buy a pair of UNUSED underwear!!

Kakuzu- hey!! you just have to wash them a few times and you cant even tell they were used!!

Dei- oh whatever!

Sasori- just ignore him Dei, that actualy looks kinda hot on you ;]

Dei- it does? Greeeeeat, then my maid job wont be allllll bad, sooo when do I get my present?

Sasori- Deeeeei, I told you id give it to you and I will!!

Dei- awww but I want it noooooooooow!!!!

Sasori- -sigh and gets up- alright come ooon -grabs Dei and walk away to give his Deidara his "services"

Everyone- -stares after them- wooooooooow...

Hidan- -sigh- Kakuzu, why cant you be more like Deidara?

Kakuzu- -glares- you want my services, then you goto pay up.

Hidan- ok!! what do you want?

Kakuzu- how much money you got on you?

Hidan- -pulls out money- thats all I got.

Kakuzu- -counts money- alright come on -grabs Hidan and walks away-

Itachi- wooooow... Kisame, sometimes I wonder if we are the only ones with some manly pride in this oraganization...Kisame?

Kisame- -making out with Zetsu behind the wall-

Itachi- so thats where those two were...-sigh, gets up and walks in the closet where Tobi is and locks the door behind him-

**My first story, hope you guys liked it ^.^**

**Rate and review please!**


End file.
